beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zesde dagboek bericht
Zesde dagboek bericht woensdag 2 mei 2012, 21:09 achter mijn bureau. Lief dagboek, Het wordt zo leuk morgen! Het is morgen Tsuki's 17de (ja, ja. Ze wordt al 17!) verjaardag!!!!! Ik ben super mega blij!!!! Ik heb nog geen cadeau kunnen kopen T_T spijtig!!!!! Ik had geen geld genoeg!!!!!!! Ik heb wel een leuk kaartje gekocht!!!!! Het is echt mooi!!!!! Ik wil echt dat mijn Tsukietje de beste verjaardag van haar leven krijgt!!!!! Ze is zo belangrijk voor me!!!!! Ik doe alles om haar blij te maken!!!! Zo'n hechte band!!!! I love her!!!!! Oei oei!!! Men Gingkaatje wordt al jaloers!! Ik moet hem ff sussen. Ik ben zo terug!!! woensdag 2 mei 2012, 21:14 op mijn bed. Ha, ik ben terug!!! Ik heb men Gingkaatje kunnen sussen!!! Eindelijk!!!! Hij was echt jaloers!!!!! Zo dom!!!! Met wie anders zou ik nou willen!!!!! Het is zo irritant!!!! Maar ook zo schattig :3!!!!!! Ik hou zoveel van hem!!!!!!!!! Ik zou willen wensen dat ik mijn echte liefde aan hem kon tonen!!!! T_T spijtig kan ik dat niet!!!!!! Oh O.o dat herinnerd me iets!!!! Gingka en ik hebben elkaar mails geschreven nadat we het terug samen waren!!! Wacht even!!!! Even kopieëren en plakken!!!!! Aah hier is het: Gingka's mail: Hey Myuu, Ik heb zoveel spijt over wat ik je had aangedaan. Ik zweer het je dat ik het je nooit meer aandoe. Ik hou van je en alleen van jou. Ik wil dat je dat weet. Ik heb nog nooit zoveel van iemand gehouden. En ik heb nog nooit zo graag een relatie in stand gehouden. Ik denk dat als je me zou verlaten, ik niet meer zou kunnen leven. Dus ik hoop dat je dat nooit zult doen. Ik kan niet zonder je. Ik kan het echt niet. Jij bent de enige. Er is niemand op deze wereld net zoals jij. Jij bent beeldschoon, ook al is dat zwak uitgedrukt, slim, aardig, lief, sportief, aanhankelijk, koppig, soms best irritant, onbeleefd, je ziet overal het positieve van in, zeer gevoelig, grappig en energiek. Al deze woorden zijn zwak uitgedrukt voor wat je eigenlijk echt bent. Ik hou van je zielsveel. Ook al is dat zwak uitgedrukt. Zeker het woordje "beeldschoon" is zwak uitgedrukt. Je bent zoveel meer dan dat. Ik kan mijn ogen niet van je afhouden. Al de woorden die ik nu zal schrijven zijn allemaal zwak uitgedrukt. Je ogen twinkelen nog harder dan de sterren, je huid glanst nog feller dan de maneschijn, je haren, wel ik ga hier een hele uitleg voor geven: De witte kant van je haren is net zoals de sneeuw waarin ik zo graag speel en de rode kant van je haren is net zoals het vuur dat mijn hart verwarmt, en als je lacht dan laat je de zwaartekracht tintelen. Dat was een zwakke uitleg van mijn liefde voor jou. Ik hoop dat je mijn liefde voor jou begrijpt. Ik hou van je zoveel meer dan iemand ooit van je zal houden. Dit was een klein deel van mijn liefde voor jou. Nog veel meer liefde van je Gingka. Mijn mail: Lieve Gingka, Ik begrijp het. Ik begrijp het heel goed zelfs. De liefde die je voor me voelt. Ik heb dezelfde liefde, maar dan 100 keren sterker. Ik hou van je. Als jij zou sterven zou ik meegaan. Ik zal je nooit alleen laten, waar je ook bent. Ik hou van, ik hou van je. Als je van iemand anders zou gaan houden, dan zou ik dat niet kunnen. Jij met je grote bruine schattige ogen, je liefelijke warme glimlach, je warrige zachte haren en je zachte warme huid. Jij bent uniek. Echt niemand is zoals jij. Niemand is zo energiek, zo grappig, zo lief en aardig, zo vriendelijk, zo beschermend, zo schattig, zo warm en vol liefde, niemand is zo jaloers zoals jij, maar dat vind ik juist zo leuk aan je. Zo laat je je liefde voor mij zien; met jaloezie, maar ook met vele andere dingen. Ik kan het niet. Ik kan mijn liefde niet tonen. Die is veel te groot daarvoor. Ik ben je eigenlijk helemaal niet waardig. Het verbaasd me dat je van me houdt. Ik hoop dat je me nog niet beu ben. Ik hou van je. Dit was niets van mijn echte, ware, grote liefde voor jou. Veel meer liefde om aan jou te geven van je Myuu. Zo was dat niet lief!!!!!!! Oh elke keer als ik het lees!!!!!!! Dan word ik zo warm vanbinnen!!!!!!!!!! Elke keer wordt ik meer en meer verliefd op hem!!!!!!!! Ik hou zoveel van hem!!!!!! Wel ik moet gaan!!!!! Men Gingkaatje wilt me weer eens omhelzen in zijn slaap, zo schattig :3!!!!!! Ik ga nu!!!! Hij wordt ongeduldig want het lukt niet!!!!! Dag lief dagboek!!!!! Ik schrijf je later!!!!!!! Vele lieve happy kusjes van Myuu Sama!!!!!!!!! Categorie:Blogberichten